


First Night Apart

by HopeDragon9



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeDragon9/pseuds/HopeDragon9
Summary: It's their first night sleeping apart, but something keeps Annabeth from sleeping. She doesn't know what it is until she hears a scream coming from Percy's cabin.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	First Night Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Since I finished the Heroes of Olympus series, I've been reading Percabeth fanfiction non-stop. So I had a few ideas and thought I'd give it a go at writing too. This is just a small thing but I liked it, so here it is.

It was the middle of the night. Annabeth was trying to catch some sleep but something kept bugging her. She supposed it was her mind not being used to go to sleep without worrying that something might attack her. Or maybe it was the fear that the nightmares would finally come. The ones about Tartarus. And about everything they’d been through. Up ‘till now, she’d been sleeping next to Percy on his cabin back in the ship. Being with him, not having to worry about him had kept the nightmares away. But now they were back at camp. She hadn’t even tried to sleep the last 3 nights with the aftermath of the war going on. Now that everyone from Camp Jupiter had returned to California and things had started to calm down, her body felt tired. She and Percy were the last ones to enter the cabins. After all, this was going to be their first night apart. They agreed that it would be better if they tried to sleep in their respective cabins.

As she rolled around in bed, she heard a loud scream. And that’s when it hit her. She wasn’t just worrying about her nightmares, she was worried about Percy’s too. And as another scream was heard she realised it was Percy’s voice. And he was screaming her name. As her cabin mates started to wake up she jumped off the bed and ran towards the Poseidon Cabin. She tried to open the door, but of course, he’d locked it. “Percy!” She banged on the door. Soon, most campers were out of their cabins. Seeing Annabeth by Percy’s door, Jason and Piper ran to Cabin 3 too. “Step back!” Jason motioned to Annabeth as he approached and knocked the door open. Annabeth ran inside the cabin. “Percy wake up! Please” She shook him up and he stopped screaming as he sat down on the bed, still shaking and sweaty. He looked at his girlfriend. “You-you... I’d lost you...” Tears were streaming down his face. Annabeth sat by him in the bed and he laid his head on her lap. “It’s okay Percy, I’m right here. I’m right here.” She whispered the calming words as she started stroking his hair. Jason and Piper, who’d come inside too, slowly got out and told everyone to go back to their cabins. Piper was starting to explain things to Chiron as Jason closed the door behind them.

A few minutes later Percy had calmed down enough to talk properly. “I-I was dreaming. A nightmare I guess” he said taking his head off Annabeth’s lap and grabbing her hands in his. “And we were back there. And-and you were dying and there was nothing I could do about it.” After a short silence, she spoke: “We knew the nightmares would come didn’t we?” “Yeah... I just don’t think I was ready for them. Or that I’ll ever be prepared for them.” He looked at her grey eyes. “Are you okay?” “Me? You’re the one who was screaming my name.” She paused. “I couldn’t sleep. I had a feeling that something bad would happen if I drifted off. I’m scared of the nightmares too. And then I heard you. And I just knew I had to get to you. Jason had to kick open the door.” “Oh yeah, I locked it. I’m sorry I made you run here.” He looked down at their hands. “Hey Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth lifted his chin, not unwrapping their hands. “I’d do anything for you. You wouldn’t be having nightmares if you hadn’t fallen with me. So if anyone’s got to say sorry it’s me.” “No. Never. You know I’d never have let you fall alone. I was scared when we fell, but I wasn’t terrified. I was terrified when I thought I wouldn’t be able to reach you.” He kissed her. “We’ll get through this. Together. Even if I have to convince Chiron to let you sleep here, even if I have to bring Olympus down, I swear on the River Styx, we’ll get through this. I love you Wise Girl.” “I love you too.” They just sat there looking dearly into each other’s eyes for a few moments. “If you want to go back to your cabin, I think I’ll be okay now.” Percy assured her. “Actually, I was gonna ask if I could stay. I don’t think I’m prepared to let you sleep alone just yet.” They both laughed. It was a small, soft laugh but it was happy. “Okay. I think the Head Counsellor of the Poseidon cabin allows that.” Percy said with his usual sneaky smile. Annabeth laid down next to him and Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth from behind, burying his face in her blond hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this little thing! I have some more one-shots written so I'll probably post them soon. If anyone has any ideas please let me know! :)


End file.
